What Were You Like ?
by ami-chan - the frenchie
Summary: It all started with a simple question... A regular saturday afternoon at the Narumi/Koshiba household. Narumi X Kiri kind of. Added a second chapter. This story is now complete. Please R&R!
1. What Were You Like?

_My first Beauty Pop fic! It's kinda short, but I hope you'll like it! Please review after! _

* * *

**What were you like?**

"Daddy, daddy!!"

Narumi looked up from the mannequin he was exercising on, to see his children running toward him. His daughter and his son were always quite full of energy –a trait he attributed to himself, and with obvious reasons not to Kiri.

"What is it?"

"We asked mummy what you were like when you met, and you know what she said??"

He got on his knees to be at eye-level with them, and with a small smile, responded.

"Why don't you tell me?"

"She said you were noisy!"

'_Of course she would say that._' He thought, and with a small laugh, told his children.

"Hmm… Why don't I tell you guys what she was like?"

"Tell us, tell us!!"

And here they were all impatient again, smiling excitedly. Narumi smiled michieviously.

"Well…"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Mummy, mummy!!"

Kiri abandoned the nap she was taking under the _kotatsu_ and smiled, seeing her kids breathlessly coming from a run at the other end of the house.

"Yes?" She repressed a yawn, and listened to them.

"What's a 'Puffy Head'?"

* * *

_A _kotatsu_, if you don't know, is a table with an electric cover which heats you, and Japanese take them out during winter. It is said that sleeping under it is very comfortable, so of course Kiri would be there._


	2. Seeing Through Pictures

_This fic was gonna be a one-shot, but then _cxvxs_ asked me to update, and this came up in my mind. I'm sorry this ain't a crack, but more like a "Family fic". It's pretty long, but I hope you'll still have pleasure reading it! Also many thanx to all my reviewers _(Dewkit_,_ BlackMoonTiger_,_ KiwiPanda_, _cxvxs_ and the mysterious "_too lazy to login_"). Before you ask, this story is now COMPLETE. I think I will keep writing for this fandom, though._

Beauty Pop _belongs to _Kiyoko Arai_._

* * *

**Seeing Through Pictures.**

Kiri was slightly surprised at her children's question, but almost immediately understood its origin, when she saw her husband grinning at her. Narumi was leaning in the door's enclosure, holding his scissors in a hand and a cloth in the other. He was delicately cleaning off the hair on his tool's cutting edges, smiling amusedly at Kiri. Grinning, she returned her attention to her excited children, and opened her arms to let her daughter snuggle in.

"It is quite complicated to explain", she said, while hugging her daughter absent-mindedly. "I think pictures would make it easier to understand." Turning to Narumi, she asked him "Shogo, do you know where the high school photo album is?"

"Huh?" Narumi answered, quite surprised "We have something like that?"

"Kanako made it for me a while ago, when she saw all of our pictures stacked in a box." She yawned, and continued "Guess I'll have to find it myself. It must be with the other albums…" Turning to her cuddled child she added "Sorry, hug finished!" Her daughter reluctantly stood up, leaving Kiri free to move.

She stretched and lazily stood up, leaving the _kotatsu_ with regrets. She asked her children to help her search, while Narumi went to the kitchen to make tea. After five minutes of active rummaging through the multiple books, folders and such, the album was found, and Kiri snuggled back under the low and comfy table, followed by her children. Narumi arrived shortly after, with cookies and tea. He sat down, and Kiri opened the photo album, eating one of the biscuits.

It was easy to see that Kanako had been the one making it. The pictures were cleanly arranged, and a small description had been added in her clear handwriting next to each of the photos. Most of the pictures regrouped some of the Scissors Project members, though Kei, Narumi and Ochiai didn't appear as often in the end of the album: it concerned Kiri's last year of high school. Kiri stopped on a page that contained mostly pictures of herself, and pointed at the one entitled _"Kiri Sleeping, 1__st__ Year."_. It provided a good shot of her hairstyle, and she showed her children, who were drinking their tea. She stopped munching on her cookie and explained

"You see, my hairstyle was pretty rough back then, and your father had given me the nickname of "Puffy Head". That's what he meant a while ago." Her children gazed with interest at the picture. Finally, her son spoke up.

"Mum looks nice on the picture!" Then he looked back at the photograph, seemingly searching for something. After a moment, he looked up again, and asked "Where's Daddy??"

Narumi, putting his tea mug down, took the album in his hands, and shuffled through the pages, until he found one that focused on him. It seemed that Kanako had made a folio for each member of the SP, and arranged the other pictures around.

"Here I am!" he said, quite proudly. His daughter climbed on his knees to see more easily, and she asked, curious "Why is Daddy shouting at Mummy and Kei-oniichan?"

"Hum… Well, in fact, it's because…" Narumi began, his ego somewhat crushed. He had not expected this remark. "He would always shout when he was angry", Kiri cut him. "He was quite impatient at the time." Her daughter nodded, to show she had understood. She was still quite young –she was 7-, and her brother even more –he was 6. The small girl added, throwing the final blow at Narumi "Daddy looks like a devil!" Kiri chuckled, seeing his face. However, before she could say anything, the little girl's voice was heard once again "But Daddy looks really good in this one!!" This revived Narumi's enough for him to manage to look at the picture his daughter was pointing. It was called "_Narumi-sempai, cutting, 2__nd__ Year._" The picture had been taken during the school festival, during his first contest against Kiri. Narumi had to reckon that he looked better when he was calm and focused. "He does! Right, Mom?" his son added, quite enthusiastic. Kiri replied, smiling tranquilly "Yeah…".

With this, Narumi was in an excellent mood again. The family continued flipping through the pictures for a while, until they found a picture of Shampoo. The cat was lazily sleeping in Kiri's lap, while the SP was having a reunion of some sort at Kiri's house. The picture was called "_Everybody and Shampoo_". Seiji had probably been the one taking it.

Seeing, the picture, Kiri's daughter became all excited and said to her brother "We've got to show it to Shampoo!! We've got to show her!!" She snatched the album and began to search for the cat. The now-old pet had been sleeping in the garden, bathed by the sunlight. The young boy, who had been quite thoughtful for a moment, got up to follow his sister, but stopped to speak to his parents. "I think Dad's hairstyling looks better now. On the picture, he has long hair sometimes, but I think it's better short!" With this, he ran after his sister, who was already gone.

Kiri chuckled at the remark, and felt Narumi rounding his arms around her waist from behind. He let his head lay on her shoulder, and sighing, he said "I'll beat you one day, I swear." He breathed before adding, in a kind way "Puffy Head". Kiri smiled, and rested her own head next to his, deepening in the hug.

"I know."

"Narunaru."

* * *

_I think that by now Kiri would be calling Narumi "Shogo", so I made it that way. But I think they would still call each other by nicknames, sometimes. About the children's names, I didn't give any, not because I couldn't find some -I didn't search-, but because I don't want to give names different than the one_ Kiyoko Arai _might give, if the story finishes this way (Okay, I know how it approximately ends, but I won't spoil the surprise. However, feel free to talk with me about if you want.). Well then, I hope you had some pleasure while reading my fic! If you did, please tell me by reviewing! ;)_

_Ja ne!_

_ami-chan_


End file.
